Programa Comédia
by shinjiyuu azumi
Summary: Para ajudar os órfãos de Konoha, Naruto e seus amigos irão participar de um leilão beneficente... Mas levam altos sustos ao descobrir quem irá apresentar o programa... e uma pessoa misteriosa entra na história, mesmo não sendo uma personagem original do a


**Programa Comédia **

**Sinopse:** Para ajudar os órfãos de Konoha, Naruto e seus amigos irão participar de um leilão beneficente... Mas levam altos sustos ao descobrir quem irá apresentar o programa... e uma pessoa misteriosa entra na história, mesmo não sendo uma personagem original do anime...

Leilão? Mas leilão de quê? Leiam para descobrirem!!

**Classificação**: +13

**Categorias:** Naruto

**Gêneros:** Comédia, Fantasia, Paródia, Romance

**Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Spoilers

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles pertencem ao sem graça do Kishimoto...

Mas se alguém quiser me dar o Itachi-kun, eu aceito, mesmo eu tendo ganhado o Kakashi de aniversário! Quero fazer coleção... hehe...

O Naruto é fofo. – fala do personagem

O SASUKE É UM EMO IDIOTA! – personagem gritando

#agarra o Kakashi# - ação! (e das melhores!)

o Itachi beija tão bem... - pensamento

-SMACK!- eu beijando o... er... onomatopéia! rs

(entra uma moça alta, branquinha, com cabelos castanhos longos e repicados, de braços dados com dois ninjas lindos e gostosos) – eu! Ops... descrição! ;D

(Centro de Konoha. Palco com pista de desfile. Câmeras e holofotes por toda a parte. Decoração de flores variadas. Música ao fundo)

Naruto: #andando de um lado para o outro# Esse negócio vai demorar?

Sasuke: #cara de indiferente#...

Naruto: #impaciente# Tá demorando pra começar!

Shikamaru: #encostado na mureta# -ZZZ...-

Shino: #olhando para o relógio#...

Lee: #pose nice guy# Fogo da Juventude!!

Neji: #olhando pro Lee# Patético...

Chouji: #com um saquinho de batatinhas na mão# -CHOMP!- -CHOMP!- -CHOMP!- -CHOMP!-

Kiba: #chegando correndo com Akamaru# Já começou?

Shino: Ainda não.

Naruto: Mas afinal #com aquela cara de quem não está entendendo# pra que é isso tudo?

Todos – Naruto: #gota#

Lee: #disfarçando# Er... Vou buscar o Gai-sensei!#sai na velocidade da luz#

Sasuke: É muito dobe mesmo...

Kiba: #rindo# Nessas horas a Sakura faz uma falta!

Naruto: #mesma cara de antes# Por quê?

Kiba: #rindo# Pra te esmurrar por causa dessa pergunta idiota...

Naruto:#irritado# Seu...

(de trás das cortinas ouve-se um... -ATCHIM!-)

Sai: #chega com o sorriso falso dele# Estou atrasado?

Shino: Na verdade, tudo está atrasado...

Sai: #mesmo sorriso falso# Vim ver as feiosas e acabo no meio de um bando de sem-pinto...

Todos - Sai e Chouji: #irritados# O QUÊ?!

Chouji: - CHOMP!- -CHOMP!- -CHOMP!- -CHOMP!- #cara de desapontado# Ah… acabaram as batatinhas... Vou buscar mais...#vai saindo#

Naruto: -RONC!- Ei, Chouji, me trás um rámen?

Chouji: #sem se virar# Tá bem...

Naruto: #fala mais alto# De porco!

Chouji: #meio longe# Ok!

Naruto: #grita# DUPLO!

Chouji: #longe# Tá! #sai#

Shikamaru: -ZZZ- -ZZZ- -ZZZ- -ZZZ- -ZZZ-

Naruto: #chacoalhando o Shikamaru# Shikamaru, ei, acorda!

Shikamaru: #falando dormindo# Não, mãe, só mais dez minutinhos... Problemática... -ZZZ-

Sasuke: #olhando o relógio# Incrível...

Kankurou: #chegando com Gaara numa nuvem de areia# Puf... Foi mal o atraso... é que Suna fica longe e...

Kiba: Fiquem tranqüilos, ainda não começou...

Sai: #mais um sorriso falso# Mais dois bichinhas pra fazer parte do grupo...

Gaara: #furioso# COMO É QUE É?!

Naruto: #coçando a cabeça, pensativo# Acho que descobri o porquê desse atraso todo...

Sasuke: #tom de deboche# Milagre!

Neji: O Naruto pensando, o mundo vai acabar!

Kiba: Corram para as montanhas!

Sasuke/Neji: ¬-¬

Kiba: Tá, foi mal...

Naruto: #irritado#

Shino: Não liga pra eles, Naruto...

Kankurou: Qual é a sua teoria?

Naruto: Só há uma explicação... o apresentador desse programa deve ser o Kakashi-sensei!

(ouve-se outro sonoro -ATCHIM!-, mas dessa vez atrás deles).

Kakashi: Vocês, por acaso, estão falando de mim? #lendo o livrinho#

Sasuke: O dobe aqui achou que você era o apresentador do programa... muito dobe...

Naruto: #cerrando os punhos# Ora, seu...

Kakashi: #lendo Icha-Icha# Vamos parando por aí...

Shikamaru: #falando dormindo de novo# -ZZZ...- Ô Temari, larga esse leque e vem... #acorda e dá de cara com um Gaara e um Kankurou nada felizes# Problemático isso...

Lee: #chega com Gai e Iruka# Perdemos alguma coisa?

Naruto: Milagre... o Kakashi-sensei chegou antes de vocês...

Kakashi: #lendo o livrinho# é que hoje eu não me perdi no caminho da vida... hehe...

Gai: #espantado# Não acredito...

Iruka: #rindo# Paga, pato!

Lee: #sem entender# ?

Iruka: #rindo# Na primeira vez que faço uma aposta com o Gai, e eu ganho... Hehe.. Valeu, Kakashi!

Kakashi: Disponha...

Gai: #lampadinha# Aha! Vocês combinaram!

Kakashi/Iruka: #assoviando#

Chouji: #voltando com os braços cheios de pacotes# Voltei... Ué, cadê o Shikamaru?

Naruto: Mas, afinal, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

Todos: #gota#

Shikamaru: #pendurado de cabeça pra baixo no galho de uma árvore próxima, soltando a mordaça# SE VOCÊ ME TIRAR DAQUI EU EXPLICO TUDO!

Todos: O-O

Lee: Mas como você foi parar aí?

Gaara/Kankurou: #assoviando#

Naruto: Péra aí, to indo #sobe na árvore e começa a desamarrar Shikamaru# Que nós fáceis...

Shikamaru: Calma, Naruto, não desamarra es...

-PLOFT!-

(Shikamaru cai de cabeça no chão)

Naruto: Ops! Foi mal! Gomen! #mão atrás da cabeça#

Shikamaru: #estatelado no chão# Ai... Sendo eu tão inteligente, por que fui pedir ajuda justo pro Naruto... Ai...

Itachi: #aparecendo do nada# OWNED! Hehe... #vai saindo#

Sasuke: #ao vê-lo ativa o sharingan# Volta aqui, seu assassino!

Itachi: Agora não, to trabalhando! Depois a gente se mata, ok? Fui! #some do nada#

Sasuke: Eu ainda mato ele... Peraí, eu não tinha matado ele?

Neji: Nossa, Uchira, andar demais com o Naruto está te deixando igual a ele!

Naruto: #que desceu da árvore e foi socorrer Shikamaru# Ei!

Iruka: #vai socorrer Shikamaru também# Você está bem?

Shikamaru: #meio tonto# Vou ficar... #levantando#

Naruto: #mão atrás da cabeça, como sempre# Er... Shikamaru, gomen! Foi mal, cara!

Shikamaru: Tudo bem... #olhando Gaara e Kankurou de rabo de olho# Não estou preucupado com isso...

Naruto: #mesmo gesto# Er, então... O que estamos fazendo aqui mesmo?

Shikamaru: Que problemático... É só ler a faixa em cima do palco!

Naruto: Que faixa?

Todos: #gota#

Shikamaru: Eu mereço... A que está um pouco acima da sua cabeça, Naruto!

(Faixa: "Bem Vindos ao Programa Anual do AAFNACK!")

Naruto: AH!!

Kakashi: Ele finalmente entendeu... Que droga...

Naruto: #com a cara de quem não está entendendo# Mas... o que é AAFNACK?

Todos: #gota maior ainda#

Kakashi: Hehe... não perdi, afinal das contas... Iruka, passa pra cá...

Iruka: #triste# Tá bom... toma o dinheiro...

Gai: MAIS UMA APOSTA?! E NÃO ME INCLUIRAM?! #arrancando os cabelos#

Itachi: #aparecendo do nada# OWNED! #some#

Shino: Vocês não fazem nada além de apostar?

Kakashi: Faço... Leio Icha-Icha! Hehe

Naruto: Ei... Ninguém vai me explicar não?

Todos: #gotinha#

Sasuke: Dobe! Não sabe de nada mesmo!

Naruto: Vão me explicar ou não?

Todos: #olhando uns pros outros#

Sasuke: Dobe! Não sabe de nada mesmo!

Neji: Não olhem pra mim! Não tenho paciência com esse perdedor!

Kiba: Você é lerdo mesmo!

Kakashi: #rindo e falando com Iruka# Você perdeu a aposta, agora explica pra ele...

Iruka: Naruto #com aquela paciência típica dele, pondo a mão no ombro do Naruto# você é órfão, certo?

Naruto: #triste# Sou...

Iruka: Pois bem, a Associação de Auxilio aos Filhos de Ninjas Abatidos em Combate de Konoha cuida dos órfãos... Eles cuidavam de você, não se lembra?

Naruto: Não.

Iruka: Naruto, quem comprava comida para você? Quem deixava roupa nos armários?

Naruto: ... não sei... elas apenas apareciam lá...

Iruka: Ai...

Sasuke: Como é dobe...

Naruto: #lampadinha# ah... entendi... Ei, repete, teme!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: #irritado# TEME!!

Asuma: #chegando todo bagunçado com Konohamaru# Finalmente chegamos!

Chouji: -CHOMP!- Sensei... -CHOMP!- Onde é que -CHOMP!- o senhor estava -CHOMP!-

Asuma: Er... é... bem... #acendendo um cigarro e ajeitando o cabelo#

Konohamaru: Encontrei ele com a Kurenai-sensei #revirando os olhos# encomendando outro Sarutobi...

Jiraya: #surgindo do nada com um caderninho nas mãos# Konohamaru, você poderia me dar os detalhes? #cara de pervertido#

Konohamaru: O-O Você me dá medo...

Asuma: #bravo# Você não vê que ele é uma criança ainda?

Orochimaru: #aparecendo# Criança?? Aonde, aonde? #procurando#

Asuma: #enche Orochimaru de porrada e o desmaia# Saia de perto do meu sobrinho!!

Shikamaru: #falando com Asuma# Mas, sensei, você não tinha morrido em batalha?

Asuma: Isso é uma longa história, depois te explico... Não vê que o Jiraya está aqui também? Agora, já que estou vivo de novo, estou aproveitando um pouco...

Shikamaru: Hehe... Então é por isso que o programa não tinha começado ainda?

Asuma: Pois é, né... #sorriso malicioso# Quando se começa é difícil parar... Você entende...

Shikamaru: #olhando Kankurou e Gaara de rabo de olho# È problemático responder esta pergunta...

(começam a abrir as cortinas)

Lee: #pose nice guy# É isso aí...

Kiba: Vai começar...

Shino: Finalmente...

Naruto: -RONC!- Chouji, cadê meu rámen duplo de porco?

Chouji: #comendo as batatinhas# -CHOMP!- Ah... -CHOMP!- Você demorou -CHOMP!- pra pedir -CHOMP!- o cheiro tava -CHOMP!- bom e eu -CHOMP!- acabei comendo tudo! -CHOMP!-

Naruto: NÃO!! #desesperado#

Itachi: #surgindo novamente do nada# Hehe, Owned, menino-raposa! #desaparece na fumaça#

(de trás do palco, ouve-se uma voz)

... : Boa noite a todos! É um enorme prazer estar aqui com vocês hoje, na minha amada vila de Konoha! Espero que apreciem o programa desta noite. Agora, deixem eu me apresentar a vocês. Eu sou... #saindo das sombras#

Todos: O-O

Shino: Caramba!

Neji: #apertando os olhos# Será?!

Lee: Não pode ser!

Kiba; Impossível!

Sasuke: Não acredito!

Gai: #falando com Kakashi e Iruka# Aha! Vocês perderam! #rindo#

Kakashi: #lendo o livrinho# Você disse alguma coisa?

Gai: #arrancando os cabelos# AH!! COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE FICAR ASSIM TÃO CALMO!! #irritado#

Iruka: #com a maior calma# Você também perdeu, Gai. Estamos empatados...

Shikamaru: #sorriso# Só podia ser...

Naruto: #cara de quem não sabe# Quem é?!

Todos: #capotam com uma enorme gota# COMO É QUE PODE?!


End file.
